Park Bench
by ComeWhatMay07
Summary: Just something i started writeing while watching way too much SON Spashley of course. Spencers POV Reviews appreciated, be gentle. Rating for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: if I owned south I would not be writing about it...would you?

Thoughts

Spencer's POV

"Beautiful." I whispered. Ashley was starring out the classroom window again. I absolutely loved the way the morning sun made her glow. Her brown hair shinning. But for some reason her eyes seemed clouded over. She looks worried about something. I wish I knew what she was thinking.

As soon as class ended I walked over to her with a huge smile on my face.

"Hey beautiful." I said, bringing my lips centimeters from her ear. I heard her breath hitch.

"Hey Spence..." She breathed. "Wanna go somewhere?"

"After school?" She couldn't possibly be thinking of leaving now, could she?

"No, now." That answered my question..

"Um Ash, I'm really sorry but I have a project thing due next period.."

" Oh, ok never mind then." she said, a huge hint of sadness in her voice. She started to walk away.

Oh screw it!

"Ash!" I had to yell to make sure she heard me.

"Yeah?" she turned a little too quickly. Full of hope...awww..

"Where are we going?"

Ashley's Car

We had been driving for about an hour before she decided to tell me where we were going.

"We're going to a park? With swings and stuff? Ash there are parks everywhere, and waaay closer to our houses.." I trailed off.

"Yeah Spence. I really need to tell you something and this park makes me feel comfortable."

Ok I guess I can understand that.

She parked and just sort of, sat there, it almost seemed as if she was waiting for something. I was waiting for her. Ever since I met Ashley I've felt this certain need to be around her. To be there for her. And if what she needed to say was important, I'm all ears.

Suddenly she started moving. She got out of the car, walked around to the hood and leaned against it, waiting for me. I slowly got out and as I came closer to her, she extended her hand. Which of course I took. She laced our fingers together and I swear I felt something in me spark. The kind of feeling that goes straight through your body, from your fingers to your toes and back to your heart, where it stays, ignited. We were walking towards a swing set.

"Are you ok?" I asked as she sat down slowly, letting go of my hand. I felt the electricity that had just surged through me disappear.

"Something's been on my mind lately Spence. And I really want to tell you, I just...I just don't know how.." I took her hand, squeezing it lightly, feeling warmth spread through me again.

"How 'bout starting with why we're at this park?" she was silent for a while.

"My mom and dad used to bring me here. Before the divorce. They would sit on this bench and watch me swing and play and stuff." she paused. "It just reminds me of when everything was ok... ya know? When I could love someone unconditionally and they wouldn't judge me for just being who I am.. I've never brought anyone here with me Spence." she said, unshed tears in her eyes. Seeing her so vulnerable like this was unnerving. Ashley was supposed to be the strong one. As freaked out as I was to be watching Ashley Davies about to break down, I found my voice.

"So why bring me here?" I asked a little confused. A small smile appeared on her lips.

"Because I want to tell you something. And the very first time I said it to someone and meant it. I was here, sitting here." Now I'm really confused, what is she talking about?

"Spence.."


	2. Chapter 2

Ch 2. 

Disclaimer: don't own it...not yet..hmm :thinks:

reviews always appreciated. Pls don't be too harsh, but criticism is welcomed.

She locked eyes with me. Trapped me in those amazing chocolate orbs. She looked like she was about to cry. Surly enough, a fat tear made it's way down her face. I raised my hand to her face and wiped it away with my thumb. I cupped her face with both my hands. My heart sped up. She's starting to scare me. But this was nothing compared to what was going to happen later that night. Wish I knew..

"Talk to me Ash, please?" she was full out crying now. Out of nowhere she pulled me to her sobbing form. I could feel her tears soak through the fabric on my shoulder.

"I love you Spence, and that scares the hell out of me." she sniffed.

"Why are you scared?" I love you too..

" I didn't want to scare you away, I've never felt this way about anyone and I don't know Spence. I don't want my emotions to freak you out. And if I lose you..I don't know what I'm gonna do. I don't want the life I had before you. I really don't. And that's where I'll end up without you Spence. You keep me grounded."

" Well Ash..you really don't have anything to be scared about..." She looked at me like I grew a second head.

"I love you too..with every beat of my heart." I whispered, pressing her hand over my heart.

"Really...?" she asked, a smile spreading on her face.

"Really." I wanted to kiss her so bad. I could feel the electricity surging between us. Thank god that girl can read minds. She leaned in, pushing a lose strand of hair behind my ear and pulled me to her. I felt her warm breath on my lips and it was like we were inhaling each other. I knew I loved her before, but now I knew I could never lose this brown eyed beauty an inch from my face. I couldn't take it any longer, I pressed my lips against hers.

She was so warm, hot. I wanted all of her. She was so soft. Her whole face was smooth. Unlike any one I've ever kissed before. She was amazing. It was cut short waay too soon when she pulled back, looking me straight in the eyes. Blue locked with brown, and it seemed like it was just us. In our own safe little world. Where it didn't matter what you were or who you loved. It was just us. Spencer and Ashley..in a perfect world. She spoke first.

"You ok?" she whispered.

"Perfect. Just a little lightheaded." I answered honestly. A confused look sprang to her beautiful features. "You take my breath away.." I cleared up.

"Wow Spence...and I thought I was corny."

"You are.." I brought her close to me and whispered in her ear. "But that's why I love you."

After the whole "romantic park scene" Ash drove us back to her house. We were going to just spend some time talking and what-not but something wasn't right. It seemed awkward. Whenever we'd catch the other looking we'd both turn away blush like crazy and apologize. So Ash put some chic-flick on. I think it was 'Just Like Heaven' but I really don't know. We both relaxed a little, well, enough to position our selves with her leaning against the headboard and my head in her lap. We were both sort of sprawled out on her bed, just smiling at each other. The noise from the movie seemingly enough to let us enjoy the girl we were starring at. After a few minutes of silence she raised her hand to my face and pushed back a lock of hair that had come out of place.

"I love you." she whispered. Suddenly serious. It was kinda weird, we havent said those three words out loud yet. They were always whispered. Almost as if they were too precious, like they were ours and ours alone. I sat up, nuzzling my face into her neck.

"I love you too.." I felt the goose bumps spread on her arms and she tensed. She went rigid and jumped up rambling like if she stopped talking she was gonna explode.

"I think we should start getting ready for bed don't you? I mean tomorrows a s school day and if your mom finds out you've been ditching again and with me of all people she'll never let me see you again and then-"

"ASHLEY!" she stopped. "First of all, tomorrow's Saturday. Second, my dad already know where I am, so calm down." I went to her. Kissing her lightly. She ran her tongue over my bottom lip, asking for entrance. Which I willingly gave. As I parted my lips I felt her slide into my mouth. She was hot, the passion in this kiss was nothing compared to the earlier one. I took the dominant part and slid my own tongue into her mouth. She tasted like caramel coffee from our earlier trip to Starbucks. I was floating away and she kept me grounded.

She pulled away, sighing heavily. She went to sit on her bed hands in her lap head down. Facing away from me. After about a minute of pure silence she started.

"I'm scared Spence, I know we have everything out in the open but.." she was interupted by the loud ring that came from my cell that was sitting on her night stand. I sighed loudly, showing my irritation.

"Continue." I said.

"It's ok just answer it, we have forever to talk about this." she replied calmly. I shrugged. Picking up the phone and answering it.

"Hello?" I asked harshly. But all I got in return were the sounds of screams. And something really big sounded like it was cracking. "HELLO?"


End file.
